User blog:At0micb0mb123/Book 2 chapter 27: Caring, loving, and other stuff like that.
I was going to start my first fight in seven weeks. Everything was going good. Except that girl. Sarah Munoz I think her name was. Would she go out with me? Now I might not seem like it but to women that I might like I get terribly nervous. Not very many people know this about me, and when I met Jamie I thought she was just as nervous as I was. She seemed perfect. Then she got me arrested. I stepped off my bed and decided to go for a walk. I didn't really know where to go really. I walked out the boys' dorm and started walking in direction to the gym when I saw a familiar face turn and face me. Jamie, the liar. Oh, great. "Hey, Brian." She said. I ignored her at first. "Okay. I get it. Can't handle a little lie I see." She replied chuckling. I sneered and turned around. "A little lie? How old are you anyways?" I asked. "Twenty-nine years-old." Was her response. "Oh thanks for that reality." I replied walking away. I made my way to the gym and walked around. It was empty, probably becuase everyone was in class and I could skip class today. I walked to the track and on the bleechers sat a familiar figure. It was Sarah! I walked over to her. She was watching football practice. Or maybe she was watching Damon and Ted beat the shit out of Algie. I couldn't really tell. "Hey." I said. "Oh, hi. Brian!" Sarah exclaimed quietly. "No class for you?" I asked. "Nope, I'm a cheerleader. Waitig for practice." She replied. At that moment I remembered that the 1950s dance was tonight. "Hey, you wanna go to the 1950s dance with me tonight?" I questioned nervously and a little quietly. I just hoped she heard me because it would be hell for me to repeat myself. I was a little upset when the answer came up as a straight forward: "No." "I'm sorry I'm going to a friends tonight." She added looking down nervously. I walked away a little mad-ish. Not at Sarah, but at Chris Douchebert I mean Colbert. It's been one month since I did anything to get back at him and it was killing me inside. I stormed into the Boys dorm. Anger filling me inside. I saw Greg laying on the couch playing with a tennis ball. I went up and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around. I told him that I was ready go get payback against Colbert and the others. No one stabs me and gets away with it. Not even that asshole. Greg insisted we check out the graveyard. Graveyard and goths! Really Greg!?! I thought. Either way we left for the graveyard. We stepped into the graveyard, it was gloomy and very reminiscint to what you see in most American graveyards. Which is mostly depressing sadness that stays with you until you leave. Greg pushed the door open. It felt rusty when my hand touched it. There was empty beers (I swear some were still filled) Cigarrettes and even damn syringes. Wow these fuckers are scary! I thought "Damn, these kids must be gettin' smashed 24/7." I commented in a surprised tone. I kicked a beer can which startled me a bit. Then I heard laughing. Greg heard it too. We crouched and saw the gang of rejects. Now they're gonna get it. To be continued..... Category:Blog posts